New Nation
by Antarctique
Summary: When Cuba steps down giving his job to his lovely daughter Anna. What horror will ensues. Not a CanUK
1. Meet the New Cuba

My first Hetalia fic, enjoy.

Cuba going to be as OOC as hell but I think you'll deal.

* * *

It was a boring day, not a horrible one but an odd one. It was raining, driving everyone inside. Alfred was sitting on a window ledge looking out at the rain. "What is up with this boring ass weather?"

"Alfred. Cuba wants us all in the main meeting room." Arthur commanded of Alfred. He walked off leaving the man sitting by the window.

Alfred sighed. "First this broke ass weather, what could Cuba want?" Alfred started walking to the meeting room. He turned a corner and slammed into a person running the other way. The blow knocked the girl off her feet, scattering her books. He re-adjusted his glasses. "Hey, you okay?"

He started to pick the girl up but stopped at the sight of her. She was buried in books but Alfred could clearly see her beauty. She wore a set of red glasses, blue hip hugger jeans, and a white top with a plaid cover. She smiled up at him and jumped to her feet. The mysterious girl scrambled to pick up her books. "Thanks but I got to jet."

The girl ran off and Alfred shrugged, one of the random events that happen in his life. One day it's Germany naked, the next bumping into a hot beauty in the hall.

He burst through the double doors. "I'm the hero! God knows this meeting needs one." Alfred waltzed in and took a seat. Everyone rolled thier eyes at him.

Cuba cleared his throat. "Now, you all should know that at her birth, my daughter Anna died. Then she came back... as a nation. I was unsure why but now I see that it was to take my place. That is what is going to happen, please meet me lovely daughter Anna."

"How lovely can she be, I mean she's your daughter." Francis laughed at his joke as well as a few other people.

The double doors opened to reveal the girl from earlier. The laughed halted to a stop. The girl had ditch the red glasses and was wearing a strapless white dress with gold trimming.

"Hey! You're the girl from earlier with the geeky glasses!" Alfred shouted, pointing at Anna. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey! You're the guy who feels like a rock!" Anna yelled pointing at him. She walked up beside her fatherly nation, who after whispering something to her, walked out. Anna stood at the end of the table, they just looked at her. She had hair that looked like clock springs that the sun hit just right in a way that they shone, and the most amazing color of chocolate for skin, and her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I'm Anna and I'll be your newest nation."

* * *

Everyone but the new and old Cuba meet at another meeting room and talked about new Cuba.

"She's beautiful, magnificent!" Francis exclaimed. Alfred nodded, as did Arthur.

"Don't rape her Francis." Arthur deadpanned.

Lugwig slammed his hand on the table. "Now, we must get to the important part! Who has a chance with her?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Well not you. Alfred, you said you saw her come out with books?" Arthur asked Alfred, who sitting on a bar stool drinking a soda. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Found it. But yeah, I saw her covered in books." Alfred sipped his soda and smiled at Matthew. "How about you, Matthew? You think you've got a chance?"

Matthew blushed. "W-well maybe." Everyone laughed and Matthew sighed. He grabbed his coat and left.

"Looks like Mattie's in love, doesn't it look it like Germany?" Feliciano asked Lugwig.

He nodded. "That boy's got it bad."

The next day Anna was sitting in on the the lecture of how to act like a something or other, with the rest of the guys. Everyone was there again expect Matthew. Both doors opened wide to see, you guessed it, Matthew.

"I got mistaken for Alfred again. Badly." Matthew had a bit of dried blood on his face, he had bruises everywhere, his arms were badly cut, and he basically looked like crap all together. Anna sprung from her chair and hiked up her dress.

She rushed over the Matthew, who was taking a seat. "Matthew! Are you okay? Quickly, I need cloth, Francis, your shirt! Alfred, be a hero and get me some water!" Once everything was given to her, she tore Francis' shirt in to strips and dipped them in water. She wrapped most of them around the bash on Matthew's head and used the last one to clean the cuts and the blood.

Matthew smiled up at Anna. "Call me Mattie." It was said weakly but honestly none the less.

Alfred handed her Kumajirou and smiled wickedly at his brother. "It's his teddy bear. He always has it with him." (America, your such a _bitch_!)

Anna looked up and Matthew. "Really, it's the cutest thing!" Anna kissed the top of it's forehead and handed it to him. She kissed the top of Matthew's forehead as well. "Now, come on. We'll get some waffles or something." Anna helped Matthew to his feet.

"Wait! You can't skip the lesson!" Arthur yelled at the pair. He put his hand out as if the summon her back by will alone. The pair ignored him and walked away.

Alfred stood on a table and asked. "We are going to go tail their ass and then kick Matthew's, right?"

"Right!" The group yelled and Francis' glared at no one.

"That sick Canadian probably has a plan in mind. Get her home, and drizzle that damn maple syrup all over her body." Francis' glared at the door. The group followed the pair to a waffle house, one of the better one's in town. They sat down at hard oak table and laughed about something. Alfred glared at him and everyone was thinking the same thing. _That lucky bastard_.

After eating Anna and Matthew walked to his apartment. She laughed again and Matthew smiled, he opened to the door and held his hand out to her. She shook her head and kiss him gently on the cheek.

"What the hell?" The group shouted, giving them away.

Anna turned to Matthew. "I told you he was following us." Anna walked up, knifes in hand. She dropped one very close to Arthur. She grabbed Alfred and haled him up in to the air. She pressed the knife against his throat.

"Next time this happens I'll kill you

* * *

Dun dun dun.


	2. Never Trust the Library

Oh right! I forgot a disclaimer.

No, I don't own any of Hetalia, Axis Powers. (Nor Canada) :(

Anna dropped Alfred to the ground and picked up her knife up from near Arthur. She walked away and the group glared at Matthew. He sighed. "I just got cleaned up."

Matthew walked into Arthur's lesson late. Alfred smirked. "What's up, Canadia?"

"N-nothing, Alfred. You're so nice to ask." Anna raised an eyebrow. Matthew blushed furiously at the sight of her. Alfred moved closer to Anna. She raised her eyebrow a little higher. Anna knew her father did not like this man, he didn't mind Matthew, but he did not like Alfred.

She moved away from him, white dress flowing ever so slightly as she moved. Anna sat next to Feliciano and glared at Alfred. Alfred took no notice and moved next to her after Arthur's back was turned. Anna groaned and walked out much to Arthur's dismay. "Alfred, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" Alfred yelled, putting his hands up in defense.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the library reading a book. She was lying on her back on the red couch. Anna kept the book over her face, ignoring the noise that day in the library. It was a romance novel, about a out spoken girl and a really shy boy. The boy reminded Anna of someone but she couldn't figure out who. She took set the book down. Anna's eyes followed Arthur, through the shelves, as he walked up to the couch across from her.

"Do you mind? This is the only place Alfred won't bloody ruin." Arthur asked, trying to hold a plate of assorted snacks and a book under his arm. Anna stood up and took the snacks from him, setting them down on the table. It was heavier then it looked, much heavier.

"How the hell do you stay so thin?" Anna asked, sitting down and picking up her book again. Arthur laughed and instead of laying on the couch next her, he laid on her couch. Anna sighed at the display.

She fell back into her book, until Arthur broke her trance by asking. "Would you like a slice of kiwi? Or a bit of cheese and crackers? Or maybe," Arthur leaned in, Anna could feel his breath on her ear. It smelled like peaches, ripe, sweet, peaches. "You want one of my delicious scones." Just way he said it made Anna know he was _not_ talking about scones. It sent a full body shiver down her body.

"You know, I think I'll just go with a slice of kiwi," Anna said, turned to smile at him. She found herself face to face with Arthur. Little too close for comfort. Arthur picked up a slice of kiwi and held up teasingly in front of Anna. So high, were she couldn't reach it. Arthur slowly brought it to his lips. He put half of it in his mouth and raised his eyebrows seductively. Anna sighed her slammed her palms on his head making him cry out. She grabbed the kiwi slice and smirk.

"Nice try, Grand Ambassadeur du sexe." Anna said, in French. (Which for those of you that don't speak the language translates as Grand Ambassador of Sex. Something France called him.)

Arthur stared at her as she skipped away, happy as a beam of sunshine.

Anna wandered the hallways of the center until she went to the garden hoping to find peace and quiet. Instead she found Alfred, the handsome American was just staring down at a stream running through the garden. Even from a distance Anna could tell he was adding his tears to the stream. "Alfred? Are you okay?"

The blond turned to her, wiping tears away and flashing her a cocky little smile. He put his glasses back on. "Oh hey Anna. How are you? Are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah, as long as we don't pass the library." Anna smiled at him, kindly. She took his arm let him lead her to a tucked away cafe.

After the cafe lunch, Alfred and Anna walked back to the center. He put something in her hands smiling. "I know it's your favorite." Anna opened her hands and saw a package of rock candy. She looked up to thank the American but found he saw no where in sight.

"The hell?" She said aloud. Feliciano bounded around the corner slamming into Anna. They both fell to the ground with Feliciano over her.

"Oh hi, Anna! I wanted to talk to you!" Feliciano stood and pulled her up with surprising strength. Anna was suddenly on her feet running with God's speed. He stopped in the garden and Anna try to stop but slammed into him. She knocked them both into the stream, landing on top of him. Feliciano rolled over pinning her down and making her blush.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" Feliciano asked standing, dragging her up with him.

"N-no reason." Anna said blushing. He sat them both at the gazebo and his tone became serious. Something that doesn't normally happen with him.

"So... how do you feel about Matthew and Arthur?" Feliciano smiled at her and it dawned on Anna.

"Arthur is trying to get into my pant and Matthew's to shy to say anything to me, which is odd because he was fine yesterday." It hit her like a truck that something had happened after she left yesterday. "What the hell did Alfred do to Matthew!" Anna had her sharpened knifes dangling off her fingers before she was finished. Feliciano saw them started waving a white flag.

"I don't know! Please don't hit me Miss. Anna!"

Anna took a seat and let nature sooth her, she waved him away.

"A-are you o-okay?" The other blond asked. Anna turned to see Matthew holding his bear and blushing. Anna patted the seat next to her and Matthew sat down.

"It's just been a long day." Thing were silent between the two. Anna set her head in his lap and fell asleep.


	3. A Change of Events

I'm going to try my best to take your comment to heart. I've deiced no love triangle... meaning yes less lines for Feliciano and Lugwig. However, I do love friction so yes. Alfred and Arthur aregoing to screw with them when ever possible.

* * *

A few months past and then it happened. Anna's least favorite holiday came around, Alfred was going to force everyone to participate. It was the worst of all holidays. Halloween. It was the scariest of days and with Alfred's fear of ghosts, Anna couldn't figure out how the hell he could stand it. Today however, the American had deiced that 3am was the best of time to invite all of them to a meeting. Of course by invite I mean, knocking your door down and telling you to get up and come.

"How the hell did you get my damn address?" Anna demanded of him. Alfred rubbed his neck and blushed.

"No time. Meeting in an hour." Alfred said, spreading his arms out. Anna got out of bed and slipped on some sneakers and left after Alfred.

* * *

Anna arrived to find most people were in their pajamas as well. Canada was standing in a corner and being treaded on or beaten because of Alfred. (I don't know if I've said this enough but I really don't like America.) Anna walked up to him, hugging herself to keep warm. She stood next to him and the beatings and treading stopped with a flash of her knifes. Matthew was standing there in a red and white striped shirt and pajama bottoms. A maple leaf was right above her heart. He was smart enough to bring his coat. "C-cold this morning, isn't it?" Anna asked her hugging herself.

Anna wore a blue button up and pants all made of light silk. Matthew looked at her and then looked around. "M-me?" Matthew asked, wondering if she could see him. Anna nodded at him and Matthew beamed at her. "Y-yeah. It's cold. W-want my c-coat, Anna?" Matthew began to shrug it off and he handed it to her. Anna took it gratefully and patted his head.

"Thank you, Matthew." Anna put it on and figured out why he wore so much. It looked a hard outside but was fluffy on the inside. Anna buttoned it up and looked at the shivering Canadian. She frowned and took it off handing it back to him. He took it happily from her but frowned. Anna raised an eyebrow, then she felt hands on her hips.

"Why are you over here alone?" Arthur asked her, winking at Alfred. Alfred nodded. Anna flipped around to find herself face to face, yet again, with Arthur.

Anna took a deep breath and said loudly and bluntly. "You are always this much of an ass?" Arthur took his hands off her hips and just stood there. There was an odd silence that filled in the room. Anna turned away from him to see a shocked Matthew just standing there clutching the white polar bear.

Alfred walked in a stood up on a soap box. "Now! I came here to tell you all today is Halloween. We are going to send to whole day and night here. In this building, together." Anna sighed and put her head in a hand and walked out. She sat in a new part of the library, reading, but really hiding from Arthur.

_What the hell was wrong with everyone? _Anna thought to herself as she sat back. She hugged herself loving the feeling of silk. A shock hit her as she realized she was going to be stuck here, wearing only her pajamas for awhile. Quick as a whip Anna had plan. Find clothes and find a shower. Anna walked cautiously towards the door. The one that lead towards the garden. She walked out to the garden and saw... well that's the thing. She didn't really _see_ anything. It was pitch black outside. It's always darkest before the dawn, right? She cursed herself for not bringing a watch or a flashlight. Anna walked to her house, slamming into several buildings because there were no street lights. There were no streetlights because Anna wasn't sure how far Alfred could find her. Sadly the only bad about this is if Arthur caught her in one of alleys, she was screwed. In one way more than then another.

Anna happily made it home and grabbed a set of clothes and a watch. Anna opened the door and then remembered to pack a little bag. After that she started heading back until she heard it. The worst possible thing from her. Alfred had sent Arthur out. "Damn it!" She yelled aloud.

"Oh, Anna. Is that you I hear?" Arthur called out, no doubt smiling. Anna figure he was about three alleys away from her giving our heroine about six minutes to get the hell out of dodge. Anna started walking the other way. Avoiding the alleys and sticking to the main road. Her backpack stuck to her back nicely making little noise. Anna heard hurried footsteps behind her, she turned to see Arthur running after her. She groaned and started running from him.

Anna's backpack gave her away every time she tried to hide from him. She cursed herself again for adding all the cute little bells. Anna ducked into an alley and panted, she looked out on to the street and saw she had lost Arthur. "Stupid Brit." She said, laughing.

"Watch out, that could be considered an offense," The Brit in question said in her ear. Anna started to run but Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. She struggled, trying to get away from him. "Oh come now. Quit your struggling."

Arthur started walking at let go of her wrist. Anna raised an eyebrow at him. She started walking next to him. "So, you haven't explain why you've been trying to rape me the past few months." Arthur looked at her and smiled.

"Because I wanted to piss you off." Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Arthur kept walking, not noticing she had fallen out of step with him. Anna started to run up to him.

"What? You been do that just make me mad?" She glared at him.

"Yes." Arthur smiled at her. Anna resisted the urge to strangle him.

"Mission, well done." Anna tackled him to the ground. Snow landed in flurries on them. Arthur blushed at the sight of Anna on top of him.

"This a change of events isn't it?"

* * *

Done. Next chapter up by tonight.


	4. Ice Cream Has Never Been Better

Alright, to try this again! I'm scraping the Halloween idea. I just can't write scary things. No idea why but I can't. So we are moving on the Nov 1. I take it back... maybe I'll keep the love triangle. They are so much fun to write.

Anna was sitting on the worn tan couch in her apartment, reading. After the yesterday's episode, the last thing she wanted to happen was meeting Arthur in the library. A knocking on the door shook her from her trace. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a pair light gray sweatpants that were a little to big for her, and a soft, blue cotton top. Anna sat quietly debating what to do, if she left it alone maybe the person would give up and go away. Or should she suffer the humiliation of wearing this and find out what the person wanted. A steady knock on the door gave her answer.

Anna stood and walked to the door. She opened it a crack trying to hide most of her. "Yes?" She inquired. It was Matthew, he was standing there in his heavy tan coat and dark colored jeans tucked into bright white sneakers. Snow circled him and he smiled at her, a deep red settling into his cheeks.

Matthew stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, looking downward. "I was wondering if you would like to get an ice cream with me," Matthew said. Anna's eyes widened and she didn't really give any response.

"Ice cream? In the winter?" Anna could almost feel Matthew's hopes drop as she said it. He looked up, cheeks a deep scarlet. Anna smiled at him. "Best idea yet. Give me ten minutes."

Anna closed the door on him, leaving him outside in the cold. She took a fast two minutes shower and threw on a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with red high tops, and she put on her shiny red windbreaker. Anna walked outside to see a shivering Canadian on her snow covered doorsteps. As soon as she stepped out a snowflake landed on her nose. Anna shook her head, flinging her soft milk chocolate colored curls everywhere. Matthew smiled at her, took one of his hands out of his pocket, and shyly held it out.

Anna reached for it and Matthew pulled it back, trying to cover it up by putting it behind his neck. Anna chuckled at his shyness, she thought it adorable. They walked down the stone steps and Anna almost slipped on some ice on the bottom step. Strong arms caught her so close the ground she could have licked it. Matthew pulled her up and looked away shyly. "W-watch you step," he stuttered out.

Anna beamed at him. "Thank you for catching me." Matthew nodded, not looking at her. His cheeks were the color of blood, Anna was a little worried he would faint on her. The pair made it to the park where there was an ice cream cart parked on the sidewalk. Anna and Matthew walked over and stood there.

A man with a walrus mustache greeted them. He was wearing a chef hat and a clean white apron over striped red and white pants with a white long sleeve shirt, he also sported a cheesy grin. "Matthew, my favorite costumer! And your girlfriend?" He asked.

Both Anna and Matthew felt the blood rush to their cheeks. They took a step away from each other in unison. Matthew held his hands out in defense. "N-no. We're just friends." The man nodded at Matthew then signaled him to come closer.

"Mattie boy. Did you have a one night stand? I've never seen you with a girl and blush that much." The man asked Matthew smiling. Anna raised both eyebrows and pure shock flooded over all of her emotions.

"N-no! We are j-just friends," Matthew explained, beginning to wave his hands.

"My virtue is still in tacked, thank you," Anna felt the need to mention that. The man laughed and picked up a scooper that was lightly dusted with snow. The rest of the cart was as well but the snowflakes and the mood that filled air made Anna think about that one fact.

The man smiled at them. "What'll it be?" He asked them.

"One scoop of vanilla," the pair said in unison. They looked at each other and took another step apart. Anna had pulled out her wallet first before Matthew could even reach in to his jeans. She smiled proudly as the man scooped out the ice cream. He put the large round scoops into waffle cones and look at them.

"Wrong, little missy. It's on the house." The ice cream vendor winked at Matthew. Matthew took both of the cones and handed one of them to Anna. She took it and Matthew began walking. Anna started to run to catch up, waving back at the ice cream vendor. He winked at her as well.

….

Matthew and Anna sat on a frozen park bench and Anna felt the need to ask, "Have you ever had," She coughed and blushed. "you know? With a girl?" Matthew looked at her, surprise voiced itself in his violet eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Matthew asked her. He took a gentle lick of his ice cream. Anna lick her own, trying to stop blushing.

"I just... the ice cream man... I just wanted to know." Anna began licking her ice cream in quick, frustrated licks. Matthew took a long lick of his, looking at her. Not blinking, his violet eyes grazed on her seductively, he smiled and did it again. It had the desired effect, Anna blushed.

The blushed warmed her face melting the snowflakes that had fallen on it. The Canadian grinned, thin, tiny streams of water ran down her face. Matthew smiled at her and took her hand. "To answer your question, no. Anytime would be my first time."

Anna nodded and took a bite of her and clutched at her head. Pain blossomed in her head like a flower. "Brain freeze," she coughed out. "P-pain."

Matthew laughed and smiled at Anna. When it passed she sighed. They finished their ice cream. Anna stood and held her hand out. Matthew took it and he walked her home.


	5. Winter Games

A snowy chapter. Don't forget to review, I live off those.

Oh and the story The Kitchen Knife is up. It the only way you'll know why the hell Matthew's always with Anna now.

….

Anna woke up to find her house smelling of melted chocolate and maple syrup. She inhaled deeply. Anna flung open the covers and walked into the kitchen to see Matthew standing fully dressed cooking. He looked over her. "G-get ready quickly. W-we're going to be late."

"But it's cold!" Anna wined. Matthew point his spatula at the bathroom. Anna sighed and started to get ready. She walked out in her custom white dress, she smoothed it out and Matthew looked over her.

"I wouldn't wear that if I were you." Matthew warned, setting down two plate on Anna's counter. "Alfred text me this morning and said he had something big planned." Anna sighed and walked back into the bathroom.

When she returned she was in warm blue jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, and a Santa hat. Matthew was sitting on the chair when he saw her. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought Cuba ban Christmas. And it's the middle of November."

Anna took the seat next to him and looked at her plate. Pancakes, she expected nothing less then to have the fluffy cakes drowned in maple syrup. Next to the plate was a cup of hot chocolate with a peppermint straw. Anna smirked at him. "No, it was ban in 1969 but the banned was lifted in 1997." Anna explained, taking a sip.

….

The pair arrived at the meeting to Alfred standing on a table. Anna and Matthew sat across from Francis, who blew a kiss at her. The kiss proceed to bounce off her and hit a water girl. Francis frowned at Anna.

"Now! To escape this boring ass winter lets go play in the snow!" Alfred proposed to the group. Everyone grumbled their agreements, having nothing to do as well.

….

(I have the slowest beginnings and the worst)

The group slowly made their way to a park, passing store windows and bakeries by the hundreds . The nipped at Anna's cheeks and bit her nose. She welcomed the warmth in her cheeks. Snowflakes fell in her hair lightly, chilling the scalp. The cold wind shot up her sleeves and up her jeans. Anna hugged her self, but it did not aid against the cold. Matthew on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself as did Ivan. Anna cursed her warm, wet country.

They arrived at the park, two rinks, a coffee house(That also rented skates), and open field welcomed them. Anna walked over and grabbed a fist full of the fluffy, untouched snowflakes. They clumped together and wet her hand, freezing it. The group swarmed to the coffee house like moths to a flame. Anna brought a hot chocolate and rented a pair of skates. She walked out to the field.

Anna held the skates by their laces and watched as Alfred began to make a round shape of snow. Alfred threw it at Anna in which it hit her in the face. Snowflakes dotted her face like freckles as she wiped the clump of wet snow off her face. Anna reached down as Alfred began to laugh. She threw a ball of the frozen water at his glasses as hard as she could. He dodged and it hit Arthur, who threw one at the cowering Anna. "Take that, you bloody wanker!"

Anna stepped of it path and the ball hit Ivan. Arthur's eye widened and as the Russian began to glow purple. Alfred and Anna paled. Anna dived behind a bench and Alfred took cover behind Matthew. A flash of light blinded most everyone and scream shot out. Anna took a peek at Arthur through her tanned fingers and saw that were the Brit use to stand there was a large pile of snow. Anna carefuly came out from her hiding place, looking anxiously around for Ivan.

Luckily Ivan had been satisfied and had left. Anna sighed. "Alfred, be a hero and see if the coffee house has a shove." She began clawing away at the snow.

After about thirty minutes of furious digging Anna, Alfred, and Matthew had uncovered a shivering and throughly frozen Arthur. Alfred handed her a cup of tea and Anna rested on her plastic shovel. A group of girls were admiring Alfred and Anna smirk. Anna nudged Alfred and jerked her head in the direction of the girls. "You have fan girls... I mean admirers."

Alfred smiled and waved at the girls. The pack of them blushed looking away. Alfred sighed and pushed up his glasses. He walked over and welcomed the girl over to where Anna and Matthew were.

As Alfred tried, and failed, to flirt with the girls Matthew noticed Anna's rented white skates. He elected not to say anything and quickly put on his. Matthew wandered on to the ice as Anna tried of laughing at her American friend. Anna put on her skates ands stepped on the ice. She began to slide slowly. She lifted her right foot and felt left foot leave the ground. Anna closed her eyes and waited for her face to hit the ice. When it didn't she opened her eyes to see the ice moving below her. "Your first time on the ice?" A soft voice asked her.

"Y-yeah." Anna stood straight up and Matthew took her hand and lead her around the rink. Anna's cheek became three shades darker then the petal of a rose. People smiled at made room for the pair, some looked lovingly at their partners, other started pull out their camera's and took pictures of them. Alfred smirked at Anna.

"May I cut in?" Arthur asked Matthew, who obeyed and let Arthur take over. Arthur lead Anna in a dance, gliding from place to place. Arthur lead the Cuban in a spin. Anna waited for the scene to catch up with her. Arthur smiled at her and stepped away, and bowed. Anna laughed and tried to curtsy, she fell on the ice. They both laughed, Arthur held out his hand. Anna took it, pulling him down next to her.

….

Matthew sat watching the pair when Francis walked over. "Penny for your thoughts, moi ami?" The Frenchman took the seat next to him. Matthew sigh and put his head in his hands. Francis smiled and pat his back. "That's called lovesick. She is a very pretty woman and belongs to you, no?"

"Anna doesn't belong to anyone," Matthew said to Francis, watching her skate around the rink denying Arthur as he offered his help. Francis smiled at him. The Frenchman skated on to the rink, bumping into Anna, causing her to fall. Francis helped her up, smirking at Matthew. He pulled Anna close and whisper something in her ear to make her blush profoundly.

Matthew stood, furious and cut in forcefully. Anna snickered at Francis, who had fallen. Matthew looked at Anna and softened. "What'd Francis say to you?" He asked as he started to skate around the rink holding her.

Anna blushed harder, Matthew was a little scared she would pass out. "N-nothing!" Anna forced out. Matthew became worried but he dropped the subject. "You're really good at this, Mattie." Anna said.

Matthew looked up at her is surprise. "Really?" He leaped into the air spinning. He slid away from her, holding his hand out. Anna rushed over to him but over shot it and slid past him. Matthew grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Alfred yelled. A knife embedded itself in the snow next to Alfred. The America yelped and jumped away. He glared at Anna. "I was just going to ask if your boyfriend wanted to play a game or two of hockey." A another knife found it's way into a knot in the tree. Alfred smirked.

"Ha! You-" Alfred was cut short as a large amount of snow fell on top of her. Matthew sighed.

"I'll get the shovel."

…,.

The boys did end up playing hockey, with Anna standing on the front lines holding a first aid kit. After all of the horror of one game everyone went home.


End file.
